


Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1457]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Tony focuses on Gibbs, he finds himself in a meadow and starts hearing voices. Just what is going on? Are they friend or foe?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1457]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/27/2003 for the word [outré](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/27/outr%C3%A9).
> 
> outré[ oo-trey ]  
> adjective  
> passing the bounds of what is usual or considered proper; unconventional; bizarre.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), and [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Instead of the cave that they had been in, he was in a meadow. He didn’t recognize any of his surroundings. Where was he?

“Are you ready?” A high pitched giggle floated around him.

Tony looked around in confusion. He didn’t see anyone. “Who are you?”

“A friend,” the laughter sounded again.

“Why can’t I see you? Where is my stuff?” He felt considerably lighter than he had in a long time and he noticed immediately that he didn’t have his backpacks anymore.

“Your stuff is fine. It’s with your real body.”

“My real body? Is this a dream?”

“Not exactly,” the voice tittered again.

“Are you part of the prophecy?” It was the only thing that made sense of this outré environment.

“No. We are long past the prophecy’s touch.”

“We?” Tony felt like he was grasping at straws. There were so many puzzle pieces and he had no idea how they all fit together nor what this had to do with his adventure with Gibbs.

“Yeah. There are two of us here. Well three really, but you’ll never hear the third.”

Tony frowned. That didn’t make sense. “What do you mean? Where is here? Who are you?”

“That’s not important, right now. You need to re-learn how to hear.”

Tony furrowed his brow. “What? I already know how to hear. I can hear you, after all.”

“Because I am projecting to where you already listen. You need to hear the things you’ve been missing.”

”What are you talking about?” 

“Your bond is not as deep as it should be because you are not listening on all levels.”

“My bond? You mean with Gibbs?”

“Exactly so.”

“So it hasn’t been broken?”

“Not exactly.”

“Why does everyone talk in riddles these days?”

“Because there are rules. If you figure things out on your own, it’s ok, but if someone tells you there are significant repercussions for that person.”

“Arggh.” Tony clutched at his head in frustration. ”I just wish someone would be clear for once.”

More giggling, Tony really wished he could see whoever was so happy about this. “Will this training help me find Gibbs?”

“You won’t need to find Gibbs after this training is over.”

“Are you going to kill him?”

“No, of course not, silly. It’s not his time.”

“Well that’s good, but how am I supposed to hear these things?”

”That’s what you need to figure out. Once you get the right pitch there is a saying I’m repeating that you’ll be able to hear.”

“That really doesn’t help me figure out how to hear these sounds. Hearing is an automatic thing, my body just does it naturally. How am I supposed to hear something that is not being heard?”

“It takes practice. You have to learn to listen in a different manner. Almost like listening to a different dimension.”

“You can listen to other dimensions?”

“Of course, how else do you think you move between them?”

“Magic?”

A snigger, “Magic is only science we don’t understand yet. Now, I suggest you focus on figuring out how to hear the phrase I’m saying in that other key.”

Tony stared up at the sky and tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to be hearing. There just didn’t seem to be anything to listen too. He tried meditating thinking that maybe he could get more in touch with nature or some shit, but no dice.

Eventually the voice sighed, “You know how cats speak in a different range than humans and you have to listen for it differently?”

“Yeah?”

“This is the same, but a completely different range.”

Tony frowned, but that was at least something to go on. He fiddled around trying to find this new range, but still had no luck. He was almost ready to give up when he thought he heard something. He listened harder and could faintly make out, “The river will run red with blood.”

“The river will run red with blood? Really?”

“That wasn’t me, Tony. Where’d you hear that?”

“I don’t know. How am I supposed to describe these things? I could barely hear it.”

“Can you hear anything else? You might have found a way to hear the enemy, which wasn’t what were going for, but can also be useful.”

Tony tried for that range again, but shook his head. “No, I can’t hear anything now.”

“Well keep trying to hear me. I promise I’m saying something far less creepy.”

“Or creepier,” another voice piped up, “depending on your viewpoint.”

“Hush, you.”

Tony ignored them and went back to trying to find the range they were talking about. He felt like he’d tried every range possible and still hadn’t heard it. He was beginning to wonder if he was batshit trying to do what these people he couldn’t see told him to do.

He didn’t even know who these people were. For all he knew, they could be his enemy. Maybe what he’d heard the first time was actually one of them and they were trying to play him like a fool?

He tried to listen where he’d heard the other voice again, but it was still silent. “Why can’t you just tell me where Gibbs is?”

“You need to learn to use your gifts. Pretty soon it will be the only thing that can save you.”

“What does that mean?”

“I can’t tell you that, but you need to figure this out, quickly.”

Tony really wished he could figure out what they were talking about. He would love to have some knowledge of how his gifts worked. This whole prophecy thing was driving him crazy and he couldn’t help wondering if they actually had the wrong guy.

With a sigh, he tried to meditate again. What was he doing wrong? What was he missing that he needed to hear these voices? 

On a whim, he tried to expand his range. Tried to go even farther than he thought possible and he finally heard, “A dream is a wish your heart makes.”

“What dream are you wishing for?”

“You heard that?”

“Yep.”

“Again that wasn’t the voice we were going for, but at least you’re closer to the right range now.”

“It’s really high.”

“You need to go even higher.”

“How is this going to help me with Gibbs?”

“Once you have figured out how to focus on each range, it will be easier for you to find Gibbs’ range and listen for him.”

Tony hummed and returned to focusing on finding the next phrase or saying. He could do this, though, he still didn’t really understand how this was going to help him. Nor did he know who these voices belonged to. Most of all, he just wanted someone to explain things to him clearly instead of all this cryptic shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale updates written. Hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
